


Hey! You Two Should Kiss

by battoff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Character, Non-binary character, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10308785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battoff/pseuds/battoff
Summary: I saw a terrible day that turned into a wonderful day yetI saw your pain and it sure did make my heart breakBut all you did was smile and say,"You'd cure all my pain, that I'd bet."And those words ring true, although, you say them for my sake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back with another self-indulgent work that focuses on Lev and Inuoka so much you forget there are other characters in _Haikyuu!!_? Me, that's who. I hope you enjoyed my shitty poetry in the summary. 
> 
> If you aren't aware, this is a sequel to [ this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10217141/chapters/22673579) work so if you haven't read that one I recommend you go back and read it just to get a little bit of background information. But you can actually read this as it is just be aware that you're getting thrown head first into emotional turmoil (not really). Lev is also genderfluid and Inuoka is a trans guy. 
> 
> For those of you who've already read [ it](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10217141/chapters/22673579), then I hope you're ready for more oblivious Inuoka and cuddling. Enjoy, comrades.

“I think I want to the tell the others,” is the first thing Lev says to me while we're at lunch. They don't look up from the bento I made them. They don't even drink the lemon water I prepared.

I smile, teasing. “You could've just said you didn't want my lunch.”

“That's not—!” Their face contorts from affronted to flustered in a matter of seconds. It's actually pretty hilarious. “You were joking. Of course. Sorry, I'm just a little anxious.” My brows furrow in concern. “I know they'll accept me—Kuroo-san is just like me—but that doesn't stop my thoughts, you know?”

They smile softly, eyes closing. It makes my heart skip a beat and takes all of my willpower to not turn red all over. “If you're not ready, don't tell them. You're not obligated to tell them. Don't force yourself to do anything you don't want to do.” Lev stares blankly for several seconds before responding with a flick to my forehead. I pull back, pressing my hands against my stinging skin. “Ow! That was unnecessary.”

“Your concern is unnecessary,” they huff. Their arms cross over their torso in annoyance. “There's a difference between force and jitters, Inuoka-kun. Right now I don't need you to comfort me. I need your affirmation.” They finally open their bento to start picking at the food.

“Oh, I hadn't thought of that.” My hands fall to my lap as Lev grunts in acknowledgement. They start eating without me but their eyes flick up every so often. They’re waiting. I knock our legs together before grabbing one of theirs with both of mine. This makes them raise an eyebrow. “I've got your back, Lev.”

The rate at which their face flushes paired with their blank face dropping is visually appealing. Within a minute they're staring at their food again to avoid my teasing but they don't move their legs.

 

…

 

Lev decides to tell everyone at the end of practice so I keep both our backpacks in the gym just in case I need to drag Lev outside. We're taking down the volleyball net that's closest to the benches. Once we put the net away they start fidgeting, wringing out their hands and biting their bottom lip. I sigh, bringing a hand up to their face to pull at their jaw enough to get them to stop. I take one of their hands in mine and squeeze it in affirmation. In the back of my mind I can hear Kuroo calling everyone over for the usual talk ey does at the end of practice. “Come on. I've got you.” They smile nervously but assent.

Kuroo eyes us lazily as we make our way over. Although, there's something on eir face that concerns me. “Oya?”

“I have something to say,” Lev says. They're trembling faintly so I tighten my grip.

Yaku looks up at Kuroo and Kuroo grins back at him. “I think we all know what this is about.” That shocks something in me but I shouldn't be so surprised. Our team is known for being observant. “Lev and Inuoka-kun are dating—”

“—I'm genderfluid.”

There's a moment of silence as we all stare wide-eyed at each other once what was said sinks in. My face turns as red as our uniforms. So does Lev’s if I check but I can't look at them. “We are _not_ dating!”

“But—”

“Nope. We're not.”

“Inuoka-kun—”

“Nah, I'm not listening.” Lev tugs on my hand, effectively shutting me up. I look up at their flustered face and rationalize that I'm making them more embarrassed.

“See? You two do shit like that and expect us _not_ to think you're dating? What the fuck? You're still holding hands.” Yaku crosses his arms over his chest indignantly.

“We always hold hands. Friends can hold hands.” Lev mutters it out with such little confidence I'm concerned.

“And make each other lunches and drinks specifically for the other? And gift each other something different _every_ day?”

Lev whines at the back of their throat. It's this small noise that's so uncharacteristically Lev that I step forward. “That's enough. Whether or not you think we're dating doesn't matter. Lev just told you something and you're completely ignoring them. How do you think they feel—?” I'm suddenly pulled away from the others, out one of the gym doors. It all happens too quickly. I barely register that Lev somehow grabbed both our bags.

My mind blanks for a moment, my thoughts unfocused. When I finally get myself together we're already heading up to Lev’s room like we do everyday after practice. They let go of my hand to close their door. They lean against it with their eyes downcast. “What was _that_ all about?” They look me in the eyes but they're concerned.

_Why do you look so worried? I was defending you. That's what I do._ I open my mouth but nothing comes out. _Not now. Oh, God, not now._ I didn't notice before since I was too caught up in yelling at the others. I'm crying. Tears roll down my cheeks, my thoughts unfocusing again. I can't hear anything over the sound of my breathing. It's coming in too quick, it hurts my heart. My hand flies up to clutch my chest as my eyes squeeze shut.

I start feeling a pressure on my free hand after minutes of hyperventilating. I blink a couple times to clear my eyes enough to see Lev holding my hand. Their face is twisted up in concern. “Inuoka-kun?” They hold my gaze for a solid minute before I drop it. I close my eyes and shake my head. “That's fine. You don't need to tell me. Just relax, okay?” I take a few shaky breaths then nod. They lead me towards the bed, letting me lay down. “I'm going to grab us something to eat. I’ll be right back.”

I don't even stay awake long enough to see them leave the room.

 

…

 

“—And I called his parents so that they'd know he's staying the night. I don't want him to have to deal with anything else tonight.” Lev’s voice goes through one ear, then out the other. I open my eyes to look at them. Our gazes meet immediately, their hand held right above my cheek. There's silence the next few moments sans the muttering from the person Lev’s apparently talking to on the phone. I slowly lift my hand to push theirs down towards my cheek. Their face softens as their thumb rubs back and forth. It soothes me, making my eyes close. “Yeah? Well, he's awake now.” They pause. “Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye.” They do a ridiculous kissy noise that doesn't surprise me. They're always unnecessarily affectionate. They put what I assume is their phone on their bedside table before laying down next to me.

I look at them when they take their hand back. I'm completely ready to say something sarcastic to express my disdain but their expression is so extremely fond that my words catch in my throat on their way out. My hand finds its way to the back of their head, playing with the soft hair dangling there. They look at me with something that wasn't ever there before. It's like they're expecting something from me but I don't know what that thing is. I lean forward and their breath hitches for whatever reason. I just make myself comfortable against them, face smooshed into the crook of their neck. Our legs tangle automatically as they do whenever we sleep in the same bed. My other arm slips under their side to hug them.

Lev’s arm hovers for a bit before hugging me back. “Don't forget we can't go to bed without changing first.” There's silent disappointment in their voice. I nod to cheer them up but I don't plan on moving anytime soon.

 

…

 

The team apologizes to us, mainly Lev, the next day. I can't say I've seen Lev happier than they are in this moment. I can almost feel their relief from how well received they are. It causes me to have an overwhelming urge to grab their face and say, _“Yes, people love you, they care for you. Can't you see?”_

I can't quite explain that want but it's burning a hole in my chest like a ticking bomb waiting to explode all over my life. I’ll have to add the feeling to my ever-expanding list of emotions caused by Lev.

Something smooths the furrow in my brow that I didn't even realize I had until now. “Stop thinking so hard, you might blow a gasket.”

Lev smiles at me something that can rival the sun. So, of course, I scoff at them to hide my red ears. “You know if I'm thinking, then it's something important.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah,” I taunt right back at them. “Because I only think deeply about two things: Volleyball.”

They tilt their head in confusion. “What's the other thing? You only listed one.”

Kuroo interrupts us. “Enough chatter, let's start practice.”

Everyone else starts walking towards the storage closets to bring out the nets. _Perfect._ Their face is still twisted up in confusion when I turn to them. “ _You_ , silly.” I grin at them, booping their nose before walking off to help the others. Not even their loud sputtering stops my laughter. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have any of you started to have a panic attack but then you start to dissociate since that's your body's coping mechanism for extreme levels of distress and suddenly you're a mix of _"Oh, God, I'm panicking"_ and _"is this even my hand?"_ Because that's exactly what's happening to Inuoka when he can't speak. Of course, what happens to him is a non-verbal case whereas I'm the opposite to put it simply. 
> 
> Anyways, enough about my projecting onto characters, let me discuss this work. I decided to just upload the entire thing in one go instead of splitting it up into chapters like I did with _The Curious Case of Haiba Lev_ just to shake things up. Why not, you know? And Inuoka still hasn't realized his feelings for Lev, he's a mess. Lev's figured it out, though, which means the next work that involves Inuoka and Lev is going to involve Lev and their perspective over all this and then some. But that's all for now folks. 
> 
> Bye


End file.
